


不限时明恋 23

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho
Summary: A区05号停车位





	不限时明恋 23

分不清是谁的五指先插入了对方指间，唇迎上了唇，恒温的空间开始变得炙热，急促的喘息声随着加速的心跳爆发而出，引出一方喉间一声不自禁的轻哼，用作一触即发的花火，炸开了漫天垂落的意乱情迷。  
樱井拉着松本的力道不容置疑，松本踉踉跄跄地追着他，视线凝在身前人的侧脸上，在这人转过头看向他的时候，露出一个柔软的笑。  
他靠在还未来得及拉上的门边，轻轻用劲把樱井拉到身前，随后抬手，勾住他的后颈，对着那双唇吻了上去。  
他吻得急促而强势，生猛又不通章法，如同一只刚成年的雄狮宣告自己的主权，却被通红的眼圈和耳尖出卖，反而显得可爱而撩人。  
被宣誓主权的人任由他在自己下唇上舐咬，双臂扣住他细瘦的腰身，在腰侧轻抚，感受着勾在他脖颈上的手臂猛然收紧，若即若离的下身不自觉往前挺了挺，而后骤然停住。  
樱井轻笑出声：“怎么了。”  
松本猛然把头埋在他颈窝中，像是只满脸通红的鸵鸟，炽热的气息喷洒在皮肤上，激起埋藏在身体最深处的颤栗。  
“没什么。”鸵鸟闷闷道。  
樱井憋笑，偏头吻着他的发丝，低声道：“刚才还气势十足，怎么到这个时候就泄气了。”  
“不知道。”鸵鸟依然不肯抬头。  
樱井于是抬手托着他的后颈，让他抬起头来，五指顺着纤长的脖颈线条游移至下颌，用指尖托着那张小巧的脸，笑着吻上去。  
他的吻温柔而缠绵，如同他平日有条不紊的行事风格，抚慰了松本脸上的燥热，把他带入欲望的另一层边界。  
樱井放在松本腰间的手与他的吻同调，到后来，已经分不清引起松本全身轻颤的，究竟是唇齿间轻缓而致命的摩挲，还是腰侧不紧不慢地轻抚。  
松本半睁着眼，长长的睫毛无力地垂着，体内的躁动叫嚣着让他离身前的人更近一些。  
于是他收紧了不知何时搭在对方肩上的双臂，以一个敞开全身的姿态，换来了樱井带笑的低语。  
“想试试刚才没做完的事情吗。”  
松本眯着眼睛看他，舔了舔他的唇角，又用齿尖轻轻磨着他的下唇，又是疑惑又是不服气，含糊不清地呢喃。  
“翔君倒是熟练得很。”  
樱井苦笑，“我以为你明白这是一种本能。”  
松本睨着他，“什么本能。”  
却没料到他自己如今红着眼圈，飞出这一眼压根是藏不住的风情万种，引得樱井笑了一声，而后压着他的腰，猛地把人按在怀里。  
胸膛贴着胸膛，下身挨着下身，全身最脆弱的地方被轻轻撞了一下，激得松本发出了一声不可抑制的轻喘，偏偏始作俑者不肯罢休，将膝盖插入他腿间，五指插进他的发根，直直看进他的眼底，下身贴近，轻轻蹭了蹭他。  
“爱人在怀，”樱井哑声道，“你说什么本能。”  
松本从喉间发出一声呜咽，身体仅仅因为樱井此时看向他的眼神而颤栗，难以自制地再度吻上对方的唇。  
紧贴的下身让他清晰地感觉到对方蓄势待发的“本能”，连同自己熊熊燃烧的欲火返回浑沌不堪的大脑，伴随着那个地方漫不经心的磨蹭，软了一双腿。  
“现在整个结界里只有我们两个人。”  
松本闭着眼睛，小声道。  
而后听见把他压在门上的人深深吸了一口气，下一秒双手托着他的臀，把他抱了起来。  
松本吓了一跳，双腿下意识环住他的腰，双臂圈住他的脖颈，睁开眼睛往下看，正对上樱井凝视他的视线。  
那是真正腾空而起的欲火，藏着兽类的直白与狂野，叫嚣着掠夺侵占，见血噬骨，直看得松本面红耳赤，低下头去亲了亲他的眼睛，而后埋首在他肩上。  
“我们换个地方。”  
樱井就着这个姿势，抱着他出了门。行动间难以避免的摩擦让松本收紧了双腿，埋首在樱井颈侧，胡乱舔吻。  
“别咬。”樱井隐忍的声音带着笑意，“外面忙了一天了，也不嫌脏。”  
松本于是把鼻子凑过去，小动物似的嗅了嗅，随后张开嘴，毫不犹豫地咬了下去。  
这一口不轻不重，被咬的人“嘶”了一声，抬手拍了拍他的屁股，腰间的那双腿就又绞紧几分。  
随即一个吻落在了被咬过的地方，而后舌尖探出，羽毛般扫过几个浅浅的牙印，留下数道濡湿的痕迹。  
松本乐在其中，含糊不清道：“翔君好香。”  
樱井的呼吸停了一瞬。  
“我看你才是驾轻就熟。”他咬牙切齿道。  
松本被放在置物台上，湿热的水汽蒸腾，为他的眼眸镀上一层莹润水光，樱井的双手撑在他身侧，又倾身过去吻他。  
身后就是司园的汤池，松本双手捧着樱井的脸回应他的吻，十指顺着脖颈线条滑到领口，解开最顶端的衬衫扣，被宽衣的人眼中露出笑意，放任甚至鼓励着他动作，小腹处的纽扣解开后，还在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，以示奖励。  
松本垂着眼看他，指尖落在皮带扣上，舔了舔嘴唇，毫不犹豫地拔开，扯下裤链，在要褪下那条碍事的裤子时停顿了片刻。  
樱井笑了笑，炙热的吻沿着他的颈项一路下移，留下一个又一个湿润的印记，一只手伸过去按在松本手上，带着他松开了松松垮垮挂在他腰间的西装裤，就着这个衣衫不整的模样，埋首在他颈间辗转吮吻。  
入水时松本的意识有些模糊，脑子里像是布满了此间缭绕的水汽，全身感官大张开来，樱井知道他不自在，唯独给他留下了胯间最后一点遮掩的布料，当事人却不知他的身体即使被欲说还休地遮住，也挡不住令人血脉偾张的诱惑。  
他的脖颈纤长，肩背曲线延伸至腰线，优美而柔和，细瘦的腰身向下绵延却是丰满而挺翘的臀，微微下坠的肉感在修长的双腿边界一收，曲线毕露。  
樱井对这个地方爱不释手，双手在水面下不住按揉摩挲，又在不经意间探入已经湿透的布料边缘，带着水流在他小腹上轻轻划了一个圈，握住了松本下身斗志昂扬的东西。  
松本被激出一声轻喘，偏偏始作俑者并不满足，唇齿放开了被他蹂躏良久的锁骨，转而舔吻对方胸前青涩挺立的小点，陡然来临的身体上的快感，和被樱井正握着他的认知催生而出的心理上的刺激双管齐下，让松本有些支撑不住。  
他一只手肘撑在池边，另一只手抱着樱井的头，轻轻喘着气，按在他臀部的那只手不轻不重地拍了拍，随后樱井亲了亲被玩弄许久的小点，抬起头去吻他。  
“右腿抬起来。”  
樱井的声音带着被欲火燎过的沙哑，松本与他接吻，水面下他身上最后一块布料褪下，将落未落挂在他腿弯处，而他听话地抬起了右腿，搭在樱井腰侧，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
没等对方有什么反应，自己先喘了一声，握住他的那只手指腹蹭过顶端小口，向下轻抚，指甲轻轻刮蹭柱身上的筋络，继而张开五指，包裹住下端柱身和囊袋，在掌心揉弄。  
他的嘴被封住，整个人被锁在池壁和樱井的身体之间，放在他身后按揉的手不知什么时候探入那条缝隙，指尖寻觅到入口，轻轻按了按。  
“嗯……”  
入口猛地收缩了一下，而后小心翼翼地放开，松本环住樱井的肩膀抱住他，不让他看到自己脸上的表情。  
樱井侧头亲了亲他红润的耳朵，手指在入口周围不轻不重地按揉着，低声说：“别怕。”  
“我才没有怕。”松本嘴硬，却不自知他抱着樱井的手臂正僵硬地收紧。  
樱井低笑，在他耳后的皮肤上落下一个又一个轻吻，一边抚慰他前端，一边在后方入口处按揉使他放松，耳边传来急促的喘息，樱井估计他要到了，就加快了速度。  
没过多久，松本轻哼一声，卸了全身的力气倚在樱井身上，他脑中一片空白，过了有一会儿才发现身后的异物感，樱井在他出来的那一刻牵引着水流向他体内探入了一根手指，却没急着动，等到那地方的肌肉适应之后，才往前探了探。  
“难受吗。”樱井吻着他的耳朵。  
松本嫌痒，动了动脑袋，声音里有着欲望释放后的慵懒，拖长的音节中混入了几丝媚意，趴在樱井肩上轻轻喘气。  
“有点奇怪……”他的手探下去，带起一阵水流，握住了樱井的抵在他小腹处被冷落的东西，轻叹一声，“……真的可以塞进去吗。”  
樱井倒吸一口气，含住他的耳垂惩罚性的用齿尖磨了磨，声音转瞬变得艰涩而隐忍，“别乱摸。”  
松本就揉了揉，轻巧地放开，嘴上却还在说着：“翔君忍得不辛苦吗。”  
这个混蛋。樱井气笑了，在他后穴周边按揉的手指寻到入口边缘探了探，就揉了进去。刚才还在嘴上调侃着的人立刻软下气息轻轻哼了一声，接着张开嘴，咬在刚才还未消失的牙印上，加重了些力道。  
但即便怀里的混蛋不停出声撩拨他，他自己也忍到出了一些薄汗，樱井依然是以折磨自己的方式，耐心又细心地为松本做着扩张，进到三根手指的时候，樱井摸到了一个微微不平的点，他带着笑意轻轻在那个地方按了按，没有意外地听到松本婉转难耐的声音和全身的轻颤，随即肠道内出现了与他引进去作为润滑的水全然不同的液体，松本似乎也有感觉，不安地蹭了蹭他的侧脸。  
“你要进来了吗。”他问。  
樱井闭了闭眼，抽出手指，抱着他让他转身趴在池边，自己的顶端压在那张开的，湿润而柔软的入口处，挺身，一寸一寸地碾了进去。  
几乎是在进入的同时，樱井捉住了松本五指张开的手，将自己的五指卡进他的指缝，就如同把他攥在手心一般收紧，俯下身亲吻他后颈突出的那一块骨头，不容置疑地将自己完全埋了进去。  
完全进入后樱井停了下来，与松本一同剧烈喘息，松本一只手被樱井扣住，另一只手臂枕着他的脑袋，他绷紧的腰背曲线延伸到水面之下与樱井相连的地方，声音如同他的身体线条一般绷紧，暗藏了一丝哭腔。  
“你先别动……”  
樱井就没有动，手探到他身前，抚慰他有些疲软的东西，俯身在他背上轻吻，听他颤抖着的喘息，在紧紧裹住他的穴口肌肉开始一点点放松时，樱井覆在他身上，吻着他的耳朵，低声哄他：“别怕，放松就好了。”  
松本深深地换气，塌着腰感受着身体里的东西往外一点一点抽出，颤抖的声息随着那东西的动作悬在半空中找不到落点，却不防那东西退到一半，突然重重地再度顶了进来。  
“啊！”他被顶得失声叫了出来，心随着一次撞击落回原处，又在下一次抽动时再次提起，呼出的鼻息变得灼热，死死压抑住的喘息四下溢散，带出喉间难耐的低吟。  
他身后的人掐着他塌下的腰，力度大得几乎要留下指痕，在他身体里进进出出的东西却有条不紊地抽动，速度由慢到快，又慢慢减弱，到后来在湿热的肠道里几乎研磨一般碾过每一寸肠壁，难耐的折磨让死死抑制的松本小声哭喊：“你快一点！”  
于是樱井紧绷的唇角露出一丝笑意，依言挺身，向里一个重重的顶弄，圆润的头部擦过微微凸起的那一点，这具优美的身体就开始抑制不住地微微颤抖，松本深吸一口气，吐出的却是掩藏不住的呜咽。  
他的全身泛起了红色，像是情事对他做出恰到好处的晕染，樱井虔诚地亲吻他肩背的肌肤，将额头抵在他后颈处，加速抽动。  
激荡的水流拍打在樱井的后腰与松本的前胸小腹上，随着体内异物的律动而流动，松本紧紧握着樱井扣住他的手，死死咬着牙，都无法控制鼻腔溢出的腻人的声音。  
身体中的快感一层一层积累，初始被进入时发凉的指尖被攥得发白，他闭着眼睛，湿润的睫毛上沾的不知是水，是汗，还是情不自禁的眼泪。  
快感越深重，他便越发感觉体内空虚，这样的空虚羞于启齿，松本松了松紧攥着樱井的五指，又握紧。  
他扭过头去，与抬起头看向他的樱井对视，单手摸了摸他的侧脸，直起身要去吻他。  
樱井俯下身去，在他唇上亲了亲，而松本显然不满足，看向他的眼睛里烧着熊熊欲火，眼角飞红双唇微张，是全然沉迷情欲之中的模样。  
樱井只觉得脑中“轰”地一声，有什么东西蓦然崩塌。他从松本身体里抽了出来，在松本追上来的同时将他一把抱起来，迈出汤池，快步回房，不顾浑身湿润，将他扔进柔软的床垫，随后自己欺身而上，压着他抬起的腿，面向他粗暴地顶进还未闭合的湿润穴口。  
“……轻一点！”松本惊声尖叫，被这一下逼出眼角的泪水，他张着嘴剧烈地喘息，十指攥紧身下的床单，被樱井俯下身来，堵住了嘴。  
他吻得很深，很急，像一只掠食中充满攻击性的猛兽，与最初的温柔缱绻大相径庭。松本只有仰躺着，被动承受他如同疾风骤雨一般的吻，和身下大开大阖的顶弄，离开了水中，肉体撞击的清脆声响回荡在空间内，沉重的呼吸落在他耳边，熏红了他侧脸的大片肌肤，他却再不舍得把脸埋在手里，而是盯着放过他的唇后伏在他身上的樱井皱紧的眉头，锐利的眼神和绷紧的唇角，抬手接住了他落下的一滴汗水，在他的注视之下，伸出舌头舔舐干净，而后眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
樱井只觉得自己所有的理智都随着他这一笑烟消云散，只剩下爱他的本能驱使他进到这具身体的最深处，听他剧烈地喘息和难耐的呻吟，看他被情欲晕染还要笑着撩拨他，感受他下意识挺起腰迎合他的动作，吻他到失神满心满眼只剩他一个人。  
他俯下身，将这个人锁在自己怀里，重重地蹭过肠道里的那一点，顶向深处，换来怀中身体的轻微颤抖，他按着松本的额头吻他，漆黑的发丝从指间漫出，而他吻得又深又重，吞咽不急，泪水随着涎水一同落下。  
到了最后，松本身前的东西刮蹭着他的小腹，抽搐着再度吐出粘稠的液体，而他失神地注视着樱井，在喷发快感的余韵中感受身后快感的累加，泪水在几乎要把他逼疯的快感中骤然淌下，后穴猛然收紧，而他直直地盯着樱井，近乎无声地叫他。  
“翔君。”  
樱井瞳孔紧缩，俯身衔住他的下唇，律动变得猛烈而直白，经历过剧烈的抽动后，樱井低低“哼”了一声，埋首在他侧脸，在松本体内释放。  
松本伸出手，紧紧抱着身上的他，闭着眼在他耳边蹭了蹭。  
“我爱你。”他悄悄地呢喃。  
樱井平复呼吸，侧过头去，亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“嗯。”


End file.
